Swift
by SushiLove91
Summary: This is a bunch of song fics on Taylor Swifts songs. I find it to be really good. Most are Near and Mello so I put this as a near and Mello fic. If you want a certain song inform me please!
1. Mean

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing._

Near sat and watched as Mello yelled at him, shooting nasty little comments. Matt stood in the background playing on his PSP and Near sighed staring up at the enraged Mello.

"Are you even listening you little freak!" Mello yelled at him. "You're worthless! No one even likes you! I sure as hell that no one would give shit if you disappeared!" Mello's words stung Near but the small boy continued to show no emotion to the blonde teen. He was not weak.

He continued to play with his favorite robot when it was snatched out of his hands and thrown against the wall. It pretty much was destroyed, by the impact, the head and arms and legs all scattered in different directions.

"Stupid sheep." Mello said roughly kicking Near. Near watched the red follow the blonde out of the common room and got up himself to go to his room.

Once confined inside, Near let the tears fall.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on a weaker man._

Near sat at his desk putting together a puzzle. It was the same white puzzle he had put together about a million times. The one with the black cloister L in the corner. Just the Mello came storming in an irritated expression on his beautiful features. Yes, Near loved Mello. Even though he knew Mello would never loved him back.

"Near." He growled.

"Hello Mello." Near replied not even looking up from what he was doing. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, you're in my seat." Mello snarled.

"Am I? I don't recall ever seeing you sit here." Near stated looking up at Mello now, twirling a strand of his pure white hair. A cruel smile spread across Mello's face, and Near mentally cringed.

"Now it is." He said simply and knocked Near out of his seat. He fell on to the ground and everyone laughed. Near sighed and took a seat in the far corner of the room wondering why he had to feel so lonely.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know._

"I'm afraid L is dead." Roger informed us.

"What! Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him come on Roger! You've got to tell me!" Mello said shaking the old man.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

Now in Manhattan Near led the SPK (Special Division for Kira) working independently of L. Continuing to build his dice city while also listening to the information on the kidnapping that Rester was informing him. He had a pretty good idea on who could be smart enough to accomplish and arrange the kidnapping. Especially on knowing who to kidnap. It was also someone who wanted the notebook. It had to be Mello.

"By the way commander Rester. Have you been able to determine his whereabouts yet?" Near said holding up the only copy of Mello's picture the orphanage had.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them._

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again._

I watched him enter the main room frowning. Rester, Gevanni, and Lindor had gone home for the night.

"Mello, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked in a monotone voice as he continued to stack his Lego's. Scowling Mello bent down beside Near.

"You're so freaking emotionless! Show something for once will you!"

Near looked at Mello and raised an eyebrow.

"Mello would like me to show emotion?" He confirmed. Mello nodded his head vigorously. "Alright then."

Near leaned in and landed a kiss on Mello's lips. After 3 seconds he pulled away, smiling to himself. The there was a loud 'SLAP' and Near fell back from the force, then reached up to touch his stinging cheek.

"You little freaky homo!" Mello spat and stormed from the room. Nears face fell in sorrow.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know._

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday I'll be big enough that you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Near watched as Mello head for the exit of the room when he spoke up.

"This is why I don't show emotion." Near said quietly. "It only allows you to harbor pain, and makes it harder to concentrate. That's why Mello is second."

Mello froze and whirled around to face Near.

I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

"What you say sheep?" Mello said lifting Near by the collar of his shirt.

"I said that is why Mello is second." Near confirmed. At that he recived a black eye that he knew his team would question about later.

"You little freak!" Mello shrieked. "I'm ten times better then you'll ever be!"

_All you are is mean, and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean._

Mello tossed Near to the ground and stormed out of the room shouting over his shoulder: "I'll get him before you Near!"

The albino crawled into a ball and sighed. "You are right and even though you are too emotional Mello…"

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

"…But that's what makes you beautiful. That is why I love you."

_Why you gotta be so mean?_


	2. Speak now

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

L watched as everyone entered the church. 'Light is making a big mistake.' L thought. 'He must be informed.'

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at her bridesmaid; somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

L saw as the taskforce took there seats, along with Chief Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, and little Sayu Yagami. A bunch of Light's friends from collage sat in the back, (Mostly girls, which L was surprised by. Misa probably wanted to show off.) He watched as a few of Misa's family came an shook hands with Light's family, then turned away and started talking about them behind there backs.

L's eyes narrowed then as he heard Amane's yelling from down the hall.

"Rem you never do anything right!" she shrieked. "These flowers are suppose to be pink! PINK! Not WHITE!"

L peeked through the door to see the stupid blonde in a puffy white dress.

"But Misa it goes so much better with your dress." Rem said wincing as Misa glared.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. And I lose myself in daydream. Where I stand and say_: _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you_ when _you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, when they said "speak now."_

L watched as Light stood up by the alter. He didn't look joyful. That made L smile. 'This means there is still hope.'

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited  
>by your lovely bride-to-be.<em>

L began to panic as the organ began to play. He watched the bridesmaid's walk down the isle, saw as everyone gasp as Misa appeared. Everyone stared at her smiling, except for Light. He didn't even glance in her direction.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me (Don't cha?) _

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out: When they said "speak now." _

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out: When they said, "Speak now" Oh Oh Oh! (Said speak now...)_

L felt nervous as he watched the priest continue on with the ceremony. He wouldn't allow this to happen. He was the greatest detective in the world and he new that he had solved the mystery to why he always felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around Light.

He loved him.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace.  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me.<em>

L stood up.

"I do." He said. Everyone gasped and turned to look at him. Light whipped his head around and focused his gaze on L. Light was smiling, and L couldn't help but smile back. "I do…" He repeated in a whisper.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you.  
>I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in, on a white veil occasion.<br>But you are NOT the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, when they, said, "speak, now"<br>And you say, Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. _

"I hope Amane doesn't mind we took the Limo." L said, leaning his head on Light's shoulder. Light smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, my family paid for it. Who cares?" Light said wrapping an arm around L's slim waist. "And Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmm?" L said turning to look at Light.

The auburn haired man pressed his lips softly to L's and the great detective's mind became foggy. After pulling away Light smiled again.

"Thanks for saving me." He whispered in L's ear.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said:  
>"Speak now"<em>


	3. Back to december

**I hope you people enjoy this. I like this one the best. Please review!**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
>I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why.<em>

"Uh hey Near…. How's it going?" Mello asked sitting in front of the white haired boy who didn't even glance up at him. He was currently building a city with his blocks.

"Quite fine Mello. You?" Near asked, but there was no curiosity in his voice. Mello sighed then winced at the painful memory of his birthday.

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind.  
>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die.<br>_

"Here Mello." Near said looking down at his feet shyly, holding out a bouquet of flowers to Mello. The chocoholic was stunned "Happy Birthday."

"Uh…" He eyed his best friend Matt and then remembered his rep was on the line. "Get those damn flowers out of my face Near!" Mello yelled, yanking the flower's out of the small boys hands and tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

Near's eye's widened and Mello felt guilty as a single tear ran down his cheek. 'Oh, man! Nice going Mello!'

Near ran out and Mello sighed unhappily. He liked Near in truth. Near now showed he liked him back, and he just had to be a jerk the minute Near admitted it.

_ So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. _

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright.  
>I go back to December all the time.<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leaving  
>when your birthday passed, and I didn't call.<em>

Near hadn't talked to Mello since his birthday and Mello needed to speak with him. He had to. He would never forgive himself if the silence continued between them. Nor could he take it.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side. And realized I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days, when fear crept into my mind, you gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye._

"Near we need to talk." Mello said quietly. Near knocked over his city and then brushed it to the side, staring into Mello's eyes. His own onyx eyes blank.

"Alright Mello, talk." Near said his eyes narrowing.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time.<em>

"I know I hurt you…." Mello said. "And I…I'm sorry Near. That was horrible of me to do, and you didn't deserve that outburst." Mello continued.

"Sorry?" Near said frowning. "Mello I showed you my feelings. Ones that I keep locked up….I…You… This is why I don't show them." Near said looking down obviously trying to hide the tears.

_I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right,  
>and how you held me in your arms that September night. The first time you ever saw me cry. <em>

"Near…. We've known one another for a long time, and you know what?"

Near looked up with bloodshot eyes, and a tear stained face that made Mello want to hug him.

"What?" Near asked wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

Mello leaned forward and pressed his lips to Near's ear.

"You don't know everything about me." Mello whispered.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming.  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand.<br>This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time, all the time. _

"Because I love you too." Mello said and brushed his lips against Near's.


	4. Crazier

**So this was requested by iatethecookie!**

**Hope you like this darling! And thank you my smexy mother and Wifey for reviewing!**

_I've never gone with the wind. Just let it flow. Let it take me where it wants to go. Till you open the door. There's so much more I've never seen it before. I was trying to fly  
>but I couldn't find wings. Then you came along and you changed everything.<em>

"Hey Near what's up?" Mello said sitting in front of me. I tried not to smile and focused on continuing my Lego city.

"Nothing, really. Why does Mello ask?" I said curiously. Mello grinned and stood up, holding out his hand to me.

"Cause I want to show you something." He said. I took his hand, my stomach feeling butterflies.

_You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier._

"Mello where are we going?" I asked as the blond pulled me along, past the Wammy house's property line, into the forest.

"Just hush up and follow me." Mello said and rolled his eyes. I stumbled a little, but kept myself up. I then felt Mello grip my hand tighter, and my gaze traveled to our intertwined hands. I felt my cheeks grow warm and smiled to myself.

Then we stopped in front of a large oak tree.

"Near climb onto my back." Mello told me. I obeyed and then he began to climb up the tree. We reached the top in no time.

_Watched from a distance as you, made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue. And I wanted to know, how that would feel, and you made it so real. _

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Mello said standing up and gazing at the setting sun. I nodded, while refusing to look down. In truth I was deathly afraid of heights. Terrified. I liked sticking close to the ground.

I held onto the tree branch so tightly that Mello must have noticed.

"Near? You okay?" He asked grabbing one of my hands. I nodded, but he raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'm taking you down."

"Mello it's okay." I assured him but he shook his head.

"It's fine Near… I don't want you being upset." Mello said.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see. Opened my eyes and you made me believe. _

"Hey Near do you know how to dance?" Mello asked. The sun was almost down and I watched as stars appeared.

"A little." I said. "Not very well though."

Mello took my hand and had me stand up.

"How about I show you." He said giving me a cocky smile.

Mello lifted my arm in the air and spun me around in a circle till I was facing him again.

_You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier,  
>Crazier, crazier, oh. Baby, you showed me what living is for. I don't want to hide anymore. You lift my feet off the ground and you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier,<br>_

"You're actually really good at this Near." Mello complimented. I blushed and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Mello." I said as he placed his hands on my hips, while mine remained wrapped around his Neck.

So here we were. In the forest… under the beautiful starry night sky.

Anything could happen…..

_Crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier._

**How'd you like that?**


	5. The story of us

**So I was told to by a very thanked to ****Kit of Light and Dark **** I LOVE THIS!**

**It is just perfect for Mello and Near! Hun you don't know how grateful I am! And I am planning to use the song idea's u gave me along with the ****Best day ****requested by ****iatethecookie.**** Thanks again to My two BEST friends for reviewing! I really love you guys!**

**I do not own death note: What! Why didn't any one tell me!**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say they're the lucky ones_

"Hey, I'm Mello." A boy with blonde hair grinned down at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the boy crouched down beside me. I kept my gaze from meeting his…

As I sat on the floor I played with my old bunny rabbit that I had before I was brought to this orphanage. Mello brushed my bangs out of my eyes, which instantly widened at being touched.

"Hey, your kind of cute… ya know, in that boyish cute kind of way." Mello confessed.

I let a small blush taint my cheeks… I bit my lip looking down and mumbling thank you…. "So do you want to be friends? I have a friend named Matt, but we could all be friends together." He offered. I smiled. Maybe things were starting to look up…

Then I had my first exam…

Then things changed and I found myself turned on by the one I thought I could trust.

_I used to know my spot was next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

I took a spot in the farthest corner of the class room, while Mello took his same spot near the front beside Matt… I watched other kids filed in, one taking my old seat that had been near my old 'friends' who now despised me… I thought Mello would get over it… and he said I had gotten lucky. But after the third test he had enough… Now I was alone…__

_Oh, a simple complication  
>Miscommunications lead to fallout<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up, I can't break through<em>

I kept telling myself that he'd get over it, but I knew that it was pointless… I would never feel safe around Mello again, and he would never make me blush… This… made me sad.__

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<em>

It kills me…__

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me_

I tried keeping my eyes on my work but they would always some how drift there way over to Mello. _Bad Near!_ I would scold myself. What was I going to do? I couldn't continue with this for very long. I began to wonder if he felt the same when I caught him from the corner of my eye staring at me. Not with a scowl but a look of wonder. It made my heart thump…

But the minute I turned to look at him, his face twisted up into the same scowl I always got…__

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me_

I still had the bunny that I had been playing with the day I meet Mello. This bunny held a lot of horrid memories. It had been with me through physical abuse, verbal abuse…rape. But I held on to it because of the one good memory Mello gave me.

I truly wished I had him here… holding me.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<em>

Cause it is….__

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side_

Mello had been my friend… and I had come to love him from that week. The moment I meet him, I felt special.

So I'm not giving up.__

_The battle's in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down<br>If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

As the bell rang I walked over to Mello and Matt….

"Mello. Might I have a word with you?" I asked politely. Mello looked to Matt and gave him a nod, telling his best friend to leave. Matt obeyed like a puppy and left leaving the two other geniuses alone in the classroom.

Mello leaned on his hip and crossed his arms, glaring at Near. "Well?"

"Mello… I don't want to be enemy's. I truly don't. I wish to be Mello and Matt's friend again." __

_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

Mello stood there for a long time. I looked like he was thinking over what I had said. This made me happy. I had been worried that he'd answer no right away. But it gave me a little hope to see him think over it. Then he began to nod.__

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<em>

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
>Now, now<em>

"Near I see what you are saying… but I just can't." He said. And he gave the me a look that made it clear he wouldn't see reason.__

_And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?_

I couldn't just let it end like this thought….__

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>'Cause we're going down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"Very well then Mello…. Goodbye." I left the room quickly.__

_The end_


	6. Mary's song

**Please Take note that I did change the lyrics to match the boys. **

**For the next chapter I plan on making it a . I chose the song randomly. I thought it would be fun to use **

**So sit Back and enjoy.**

**Another thank you to ****Kit of Light and Dark**

_He said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights'_

When Near first met Mello, he felt fireworks go off in the background.

"Mello. This is Near." L, their mentor said. Near tried to smile… but got nervous and looked down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to Light, who gave him a soft encouraging smile. Nodding he looked back up to the blonde haired boy who was also in pajama's. But they were black.

"Hello Mero…" Near said beginning to twirl his snowy white hair. Mello pulled out a chocolate bar, and gave a little wave before taking a bite.

"Hi," He mumbled. L and Light smiled as they joined hands.

"Mello how about you show Near around while we go and speak with Roger." L said. Mello sighed and grabbed my hand. __

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love<br>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

Mello and Near soon became close… although Near knew Mello got upset when people began calling both of them gay. He knew it irritated Mello. Near didn't know what to do though. He did have strong feelings for Mello. But if Mello didn't like being called gay… did that mean he didn't feel the same as Near did.__

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
>Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me<em>

Mello soon thought that picking on Near and beating him up would solve his problems. But he never hit Near. He always said he would. But he never did. He never did.

Near knew that he had to question Mello on this and went to his room and knock on the door. He watched as it opened.

"Oh, hey." He grumbled as he saw Near outside his door.

"Could I come in Mero?"

"Uh… sure Nia." He said stepping aside letting Near enter his room.

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

"So… what is it you want Nia?" Mello asked as Near took a seat on his bed.

"Mero… um…" Near hesitated, knowing that once it was out he couldn't take it back. "Do you um…"

"Do I what Nia? Spit it out." Mello said cocking an eyebrow.

"Does Mero like me?" He asked his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. Mello's eyes widened in surprise and Near bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have. But he found his eyes widening as a pair of warm lip crushed his. Into the kiss he smiled…

I guess now he knew…

__

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little boy you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we really fall in love<br>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

"Hey Near, I thought we'd go out for a bit." Mello said taking Near's hand.

"Okay Mello." Near said, following the 18 year old blonde. They took Mello's motorcycle… Near had no idea where he was going, just as long as it was with Mello. __

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
>Two A.M, riding in your truck<br>Yet all I need is here next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

Near and Mello argued on the way home.

"Near you don't understand how frustrating it is to always be in second! You never have to be in second!" Mello roared as they entered Wammy's common room. Near was feeling upset. He hadn't actually said anything during this entire thing…

"At least I don't have to deal with the person I love always complaining at me for using my true potential!" Near yelled and ran to his room crying. He slammed it shut and locked it. It hurt that Mello couldn't just be supportive.

"Near?" Came a muffled voice from outside his door.

"Go away!" Near cried.

"Not until you open the door babe." Mello said.

Near sat on his bed and ignore the constant knocks at the door…

The next morning he found Mello still there sleeping on the floor, his back against the wall. Near smiled and gave the blond a peck on the lips. Ice blue eyes opened, and a smile crossed Mello's face.

_A few years ago when comin' around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Few years later-

Near felt his eyes widen as his boyfriend got off the bench they were sitting on and got down on one knee. Tears of joy almost ran down his face.

Mello pulled out a velvet black box and opened it, reveling a silver ring.

"YES!" Near cried before Mello could get the words out of his mouth. The little albino threw himself at Mello, hugging the blonde. Mello let out a soft chuckle, petting Near's soft white hair.__

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mommas cried<br>You said, 'I do' _

Near saw Mello at the front, and the saw all the people they knew in the audience, his eyes drifted to Light who was next to L. Light gave the same encouraging smile and mouthed: 'Go on.'

Near nodded and smiled, he headed down the aisle to his happily ever after.

_And I did too_

_Take me home when we met so many years before  
>Where we rock our babies on the very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I_

Mello held Near as the stood at Light and L's grave. Near sniffed and placed two roses on the ground near them. Smiling he looked back to Mello who he hoped to have more happiness with.

He hoped that there love would be as undying as L and Light's was. He thanked them for bringing him and Mello together.__

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

Thank you L and Light.

**Yes! I couldn't help but throw a little LxLight in this! It just came up! I couldn't help it! I loved making this one… I truelly think this is my favorite. I'm not sure if it makes sense… but it does to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
